Succédané
by SB's Masters
Summary: Tout ça à cause d'un verre de lait. La nourriture peut être nutritive, mais parfois aussi instrucitve, constructive, jouissive...PWP, slash HPSS


Attention, ceci est un slash ! Vous n'aimez pas ? Ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer** : Vous saviez que nous ne sommes pas propriétaires de sev et harry ? non ? c'est triste, hein ? JKR les a soit disant inventé avant nous…pfffff non mais !

Harry avait réellement soif. Il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit, le ventre hurlant famine, sa bouche pâteuse, sa gorge desséchée le faisaient souffrir. Il devait boire Borie du lait Il était un adolescent après tout Sur ces raisonnements toujours aussi rationnel, Harry se lava, sortit de son dortoir et se dirigea, sous sa fameuse cape, bien sûre, vers les cuisines.

Mais à son entrée, il y trouva Severus Snape en train de se goinfrer en cachette dans les réserves alimentaires de l'école.

« Oh le porc pensa-t-il ! Il fait semblant de jeûner toute la journée et c'est la nuit qu'il fait ses réserves ! »

« Et si je lui faisait peur, se surprit-il à penser... »

Lentement Harry s'approcha de l'homme, lentement, très lentement. Et très rapidement il lui toucha le dos en cria PROFESSEUR

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! S'écria l'homme, de la crème au chocolat tout autour de la bouche. -Mais qu'est-ce que... POTTER! AHHH!

Il resta bouche bée à regarder le jeune homme.

Comment Potter ? Ne le reconnaissait-il pas après toute ces années il est vrai qu'il était sous sa cape ?...il est tout de même ardu de reconnaître quelqu'un sous une cape d'invisibilité...à moins de se nommer Albus.

-Bien sûre, fit Harry en retirant sa cape, bien sûr que c'est moi ! En connaissez vous beaucoup des personnes avec une de ces capes ?

-Justement, non ... Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi êtes-vous là?

Malgré que Severus avait lui aussi tort de se retrouver à cet endroit lui aussi, il voulait savoir ce qui attirait Potter dans les cuisines.

Harry le regarda étrangement ! Son professeur était étrange. Que voulait-il qu'il fasse dans une cuisine ? Il n'allait quand même pas rencontrer des elfes pour des faveurs sexuelles !

-J'avais soif...vous savez à mon âge il faut beaucoup de lait !

-Ah.. Fit Severus, tentant d'essuyer le chocolat qui commençait à sécher autour de sa bouche, mais il en resta quand même un peu.

-C'est vrai qu'avec un peu de lait ce gâteau passerait mieux. Ajouta-t-il en pointant l'entier gâteau qu'il venait de manger (La boite là)

Une chance qu'il était pas diabétique ! L'était-il ? Harry le regarda, assit sur le sol en indien, quelle belle image faisait-il ! Et soudain son cerveau chauffé par les hormones le fit agir, peut-être bêtement, mais ça personne n'y pourrait jamais rien.

Il s'approcha de Severus, embrassa ses lèvres en y récoltant du chocolat et ensuite bu du lait à même la pinte de lait.

-c'est vrai que le chocolat et le lait vont très bien ensembles…

Severus, encore sous l'effet de sa dernière potion concoctée dans son étroit laboratoire, prit un temps à saisir ce qui venait d'arriver et cligna des yeux à quelques reprises avant de finalement réaliser...

-Heu... Oui, il est évident que vous avez raison... Passez-moi donc cette pinte de lait... Dit-il avant d'en boire à son tour et d'embrasser le jeune homme pour rien. -À deux, c'est mieux, n'est-ce pas!

Snape connaissait les pubs moldus c'était vraiment le top du non sens ! Harry le regarda avidement avant de lui retirer la pinte de lait des mains et d'en faire glisser un mince filet sur la joue bien rasée de l'homme. En se penchant doucement il lécha et embrassant cette région mouillée, pour finalement regarder attentivement son professeur.

-évidemment à deux...c'est mieux...il y bien des choses à faire à deux !

En entendant cela Severus laissa tomber le lait qu'il lui avait re-volé, il y avait du lait partout sur eux et comme si ce n'était pas assez, Severus coucha Harry par mégarde dans le crémage brunâtre au goût de cacao...

-Moi je connais une chose ou deux... qu'on pourrait faire ensemble. Dit-il en se penchant sur le jeune homme.

En se faisant renverser par Severus, Harry, dans son adresse légendaire, renversa à son tour, un sac, (mais ô quel sac) de farine. L'équivalent de 20 gâteaux leur était tombé dessus, les laissant couvert de farine et de chocolat, un mélange qui au lieu de les révulser, les fit s'embrasser passionnément !

Dans le remue-ménage de saveur qui n'en finissait plus de tomber sur eux... Quand cette farine tomba, elle fit peu à un chat qui se cachait là et quand la bête voulu s'enfuir... Il leur tomba autre chose dessus... Du bon sirop d'érable importé du Québec..

-S'que t'es collant, Harry...

-Y'a pas que ça qui va être collant, fit Harry en souriant !

c'est alors qu'il s'étira le bras et qu'il pris des sacs de petits bonbons multicolores qu'il fit voler sur eux. C'était comme un arc-en ciel de saveur, un feu d'artifice de glucose Harry espérait que Severus ne faisait vraiment pas de diabète. Et très tranquillement il commença à lécher quelques endroits, libre de farine !

Quand il vit tout ces bonbons encombrants, Severus de déshabilla en un éclair et entreprit de faire de même pour Harry. Une fois nus, Severus le regarda...

-Ouais... Ça c'est du dessert mes amis...

Puis replongea sa langue là où elle était quelque secondes plus tôt...

Ce n'était pas seulement sucré, savourant et délicieux, c'était l'extase dans tous ces sens. Harry cru alors comprendre qu'il manquait l'élément clés, enfin les éléments clés et c'est alors qu'il déposa de la crème fouettée sur le membre bien gorgé de Severus pour ensuite y déposer une petite cerise bien rouge !

Severus se mit à genoux et offrit son 'Sundea' au jeune homme qui le mangea entièrement...

-À toi.. Dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres...

Il coucha Harry sur le dos et dessina deux points en chocolat sur les mamelons de ce dernier, fit un nez avec un Smarties dans son nombril et un grand, mais très grand sourire de crémage sous le nez.

Harry cru qu'il allait s'évanouir lorsque Severus mangea sa "création" et ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne verrait plus jamais la nourriture de la même façon !

Harry se relava enfin, retirant le plus gros des aliments, avant de prendre en bouche le sexe de Severus. Il ne perdit pas de temps en conjoncture avant de le prendre profondément, n'ayant toutefois pas le plaisir de sentir la peau de son maître de potion, car tout était tellement sucré…

Apres avoir bien crémé le gâteau, Severus voulu terminer la recette en beauté... Il tourna Harry de bord et inséra son banana split entre les deux pètes de soeur du jeune homme.

Harry hurla devant la soudaineté, devant la sensation étrange, mais non désagréable, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois. Il offrit davantage ses hanches, davantage son corps, laissant Snape mélanger les aliments sur son corps. Harry arqua sa tête vers l'Arrière, faisant coller ses cheveux à son dos, à chaque fois que Snape frappait fortement sa prostate.

-professssssssseur, hissa-t-il alors

Severus y alla avec fermeté, juste pour le voir se tortiller devant lui, il lui fit la passe du Canadien (Il le branla en même temps) puis sentit que ça n'allait pas être bien long.

Harry était en extase, c'était une jouissance colorés...c'était le moins qu'il pouvait dire. Il hurla, il gémit, il se tortilla et finalement il ajouta au mélange collant son propre 'aliment' en hurlant un long et très intense:

-SEVEEEERUSSSSSSSSS !

Ce qui fit sourire ce dernier, évidement.

Ça adonne bien que tu sois bon en pâtisserie... J'ai des tonnes de recettes à tester, et ça ça énerverait bien du monde.

Harry ne comprenait pas trop ce que Severus disait, mais honnêtement il ne s'en formulait pas.

Il reposa sa tête, après avoir eu l'impression de s'être tout vidé. Ce qui était effectivement le cas. Il laissa Severus terminer, sentant à chaque entrée et sortie son coeur frémir, son corps encore sensible qui le faisait haleter de nouveau.

Et il vint, oh il vint donc! Sur la croupe de son amant du moment, même!

-Il va falloir remettre ça.

-C'est certain fit Harry à bout de souffle Après avoir manger, il faut toujours bouger !

Et avec un oeil amusé, il se nettoya rapidement, embrassa doucement Snape et sortit de la cuisine en prenant bien soin d'emporter un énorme verre de lait..

Snape partit de son côté avec l'idée de revenir demain soir, histoire de voir si Harry reviendrait lui aussi.


End file.
